UnHoly Secret's
by MyDigitalHazard
Summary: In a hellstruck world. Where humankind is barly able to survive. Four soldiers have fought there way throught time, trying to fix the mistake of one of there own. Not knowing his secrets. Now they find themselfs in NYC. Where many more secrets lie.
1. Prologue

**UnHoly Secret's**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Somewhere in the ruin's of Downtown New York City, stand's a man. Tall and proud as he watch's over the land before him. His face is calm, cold and calculating. In his hands he holds his salvation to surviving the neverending hell that has been planned for him. But it is also his curse._

_Ahead of him, body's and limbs lay in pile's. Most of which are burning with cross's placed nearby. One final atonement to those who have fallen and sacrificed so much. Meter deep Pits are filled with sharpend re-bar and shrapnel. I.E.D's and mines are set inbetween those pits._

_Suddenly a demonic child's voice fill's the air. Terrifing too most. But the man is unfazed._

**_"playtime is over" it scream's " Tomorrow we will play some more"_**

_The man relax's and lets out a breath that he did not know he was holding. He turn's around and walk's down the deserted and destroy'd street. Soon he come's to a large building with the word's **Federal Reserve Bank of NYC **placed a couple meter's above the door._

_The man walked inside throught the broken glass door, stopped and looked around. Noting that the place was safe he walked over to the far side of the room and throught a wooden door. Beyond Lay a well lit staircase. When he got to the bottom he was standing infront of a massive steel vault._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. After looking at it for a moment he flipped it open and pressed the **CALL **button. Soon after that sound of screaching metal could be heard from the inside, and a moment later the collassal steel door swung open. Inside the vault there was a small mattres laying in the floor in the far right corner and to the left was a large wooden desk with a computer chair._

_He walked over to the desk and sat down. Once comfotable he pressed the **HANG UP **button on the cellphone and watched as the closed, he waited for the sound of a faint click then leaned back in the chair. He placed his weapon on the desk and started to fiddle with it. After a minute of 'screwing around' with the gun he leaned back again and admiered the weapon. With a sight he pushed the firearm to the back of the desk and pulled out one of the drawers, the slowly pulled out a blank, black leather book and a foutain pen. Opening the book he took the time to read the words on the first page that he wrote so long ago._

**_Entry one_**

**_My name is Lloyd freeman. And I am a survivor._**

**_If you are reading this it probably means that I am dead, or I was in too much of a rush to take this with me. What Lie within this journal could save your life. I'm going to wright down everything I learn about these things and_** _**give you battle plans that will help in dier situation's. Or thats what im telling myself to keep me from going insane. The truth is... I think im the only human left on the planet. And if thats so, Im not going down without a fight. Thats not what she would want.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**End Entry**_

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**R&R Please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

**Here is the first chapter of my new storie.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**UnHoly Secret's**

**Chapter 1**

**P.O.V : 3RD**

* * *

Lloyd shot up In a cold sweat and looked around. The vault he resided in was silent save for the sound of his ragged breathing. He pulled his knee's to his chest and hugged them tightly. The nightmare had been terrifing, like the other's and Lloyd tried desperately to calm his racing heart.

Soon he had calmed down enough too stand and walk over to the pile of clothing that laying a few feet away and got dressed. His attire was consisted of black jeans, combat boots, a black tee shirt and a black leather jacket. Once dressed, he walked over to the wooden desk at the far end of the wall. On the desk, was a collection of equipment that he carried with him at all time's. The first thing he picked up was a large kukuri knife, and after making sure the blade was still sharp he slid it into a shelth at his left hip.

The next weapon was a SPAS-12 combat shotgun. On the side there was the words **REMEMBER HER **written white marker, But Lloyd paid no attention to this. Next was a Desert Eagle semi auto magnum which he slid into a holster on his right hip. Lastly he grabbed a couple m4 frag grenade's and straped them to his belt.

Next to the desk was a large black sling backpack. Lloyd picked it up and open it. He pulled out a half empty bottle of water and a chocolat bar. He placed them inside a side pocket then turned back to the desk. He pulled a drawer out and it was full to the brim with ammunition, he then began to take ammo for each of his guns along with some 'Dragon's Breath' incidiary shells for his SPAS-12.

He threw the bag over his shoulder, then pressed the call button on his cellphone. The metal gate of the vault creeked open reveiling a well lit room on the other side. He pulled out his Desert eagle and slowly walked forward, up a flight of stairs and out the front door of the bank. Outside, he placed his gun back in its holster and started jogging down the deaserted street.

Soon he came across a old Cafe, and with breakfast in mind he made his way to the door. But as he walked up too the revolving door's a well know demonic girl started screaming as if she were next to him.

**"OH NO YOU DON'T" **She hollerd** "ITS PLAYTIME!"**

Seconds later, the sound of pained moan's could be hear from within the Cafe. He quickly pulled out his D-eagle and pointerd it at the glass door before him. He was not scared when a black palm suddenly slamed onto the other side of the glass, neither was he scared when that palm broke throught the glass.

Calmly, he fired two shot just above where the hand was sticking out, grabbing at him. The hand went limp and and he turned to the left to see three more rotten arm's reaching inbetween the some planks that where boarding up one of the windows. He reached for a grenade then stopped, deciding not to was his last explosives on such a small group, he holstered his Magnum and pulled his shotgun off his back.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

**Location: Der Riese**

**P.O.V: 3RD**

"Watch out, Crawler" Tank Dempsy yelled as his grenade blew the leg's off another zombie, but failed to rid it of life completly.

"I got it" Yelled a, for once, sober Nikolai as he shot it with his Mosin-Nagant in the head "Ha, do not fuck with soviet sniper"

Tank and Nikolai where standing at the bas of the stairs that lead to the third teleporter, Takeo was to there right, holding off undead that where coming from the side corridor. As for Docter Ricthofan, he was in the the teleporter, pulling and cutting wire's as fast as his bloodstained hands could work.

"German" Yelled Nikolai, over the sound of automatic gunfire."I do not think we can hold out much longer"

"Not much long" Came the Docter's voice "Just a few more minutes and ve vill be able to leave zhis place"

"We don't have a few minute's" Yelled Tank "Were running out of breathing room back here" After he said that, Takeo came running out of the corridor, Type 100 firing madly into the zombie hoard.

"Shouldin't you be over there, dumbass" said Tank, but still not minding the extra firepower. Takeo showed no motion that he heard exept when he said "I was able to close the corridor with explosive's, so I came here to help."

Lighting struck a couple feet infront of Dempsey, sending zombies and dust flying. Out of the dust cloud came running a massive undead german shepard heading strait for Tank. The Hellhound jumped Tank, knocking them both to the ground. It made a grab for Tanks throat, but ended up biting into his forarm.

Since Nikolai and Takeo where busy with the zombies, they gave Tank and the hound he was wresling with no look. But from the sounds of it, thing where getting bad.

"FUCK YOU FIDO" Yelled Tank as the hound started to jerk its head violently. Tank was reaching for the large Bowie knife he had dropped when the hound had tackled him, but it was just out of reach.

Just as Tank was about to call for help from one of the others, a lighting bolt came flying from behind him and strait into the creature before separating and electrocuting some zombies."vill you stop messing around and get ova here" Yelled ricthofan as he reloaded his DG-2." I have fixed the teleporter"

Tank stood up and grabbed his Thompson off the ground before slowly starting to walk backwards with the others towards the nazi machine. Tank was the first to step onto the pad, then Takeo and finally Nikolai, all of the still firing madly into zombie hoard. "Hit it Ricthofan" said Nikolai as he finally stepped onto the multy-colored pad.

Ricthofan shot his DG-2 into the zombies one last time before hitting the enter key. One second the area around them started to spark, creating lighting that shot between the floor and the roof, the next the team was gone in a flash of bright light, leaving behind some very disapointed undead, wondering where there meal went.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter finished with a cliffhanger.**

**I hate myself already.**

**Anyway, I would like to make a annoucement.**

**This storie is going to be a little project for me since im wrighting this for you guys and my school project. So if you liked this and want more, please review.**

**Also ive been looking for OC's for later on in the storie, if you have a decent character that you want too showcase on this storie then drop me a PM.**

**DO NOT PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW. If i accept your OC i want it to be a secret from everybody else but me, you and the other winner's.**

**Here is what you need to fill out.**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Apperance:**

**Weapon:(Needs primary,secondary,sidearm and a blade)(no wonder weapons)**

**Background:**

**Additude:**

**Decesed Lover: (optional)**

* * *

**Anyways R&R please.**


End file.
